You Belong to Me
by Charnette x
Summary: "With a mischievous look he pulled Shadow closer to him till his mouthless mussel rested over his ear. "Miss me Shadow the Hedgehog?" Songfic. Song "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence Mephadow. Rated T for Saftey.


Shadow was panting hard, his legs were weak and drops of sweat ran down his face. His usual calm manner was gone, replaced with visible fear and terror, something the Ultimate Lifeform never showed. All of the lights were off, to the outside world this house was empty, every window and door was shut and bolted but he was no fool; it wouldn't stop him, it never did. Shadow sat with his back against the door, gradually calming; desperately trying to convince himself it was an illusion, a simple trick his messed up mind had played.

_**Verse 1**_

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Shadow concluded it was his imagination, and pulling himself together, stood up. He listened to the silence a final time before going to bed. The Ultimate Lifeform tried to sleep but every time he closed his own eyes he saw jade, reptile ones piercing through him, a sinful voice shouting, harassing, commanding, crystal hands holding him down- he shuddered and tried to push the painful memories aside. Eventually falling into a dark sleep.

_**Bridge**_

A pair of eyes revealed themselves in the darkness and stepped into the dim light of the room. Mephiles watched Shadow's sleeping form with interest. He was having a nightmare, turning, twisting, struggling against an invisible touch.

"This time I see I was remembered." Mephiles' whispered, amused at the look of sorrow on Shadow's face. He regarded his sleeping double and wished Shadow realised they were alike in more than appearance, wished he would join him and teach the world a lesson, a painful lesson. That's what he used to wish; now it was different.

_**Chorus**_

_****_A laugh echoed through Shadow ears, his laugh. Shadow sat bolt upright realising he was no longer dreaming, that it was no illusion. Mephiles was here. There was nothing he could do. Shadow didn't know if it was fear or those hypnotic eyes but he was frozen as Mephiles walked to him and stroked his face. He could hardly believe such a gentle touch belonged to such a sick monster but he saw the evil glint in his cold eyes and felt his stomach heave at what was sure to follow._**  
**_

_**Verse 2**_

"Mephiles?" Shadow didn't know why he'd bothered, it was definitely him, he could recognise him from miles away, let alone breathing in his face. The hand on his mussel gripped harder and Mephiles smirked at the 'Ultimate Lifeform' trembling in his hand. With a mischievous look he pulled Shadow closer to him till his mouthless mussel rested over his ear.

"Miss me Shadow the Hedgehog?" With that he punched the stunned hedgehog out cold and carried him away._****_

Bridge 2

Mephiles cackled. Shadow had been here for 2 days and he was already losing it. He still hadn't realised whose he was yet, so more suffering came his way. He was Mephiles' and he would accept it, no….he would like it. It was obvious but Shadow was stubborn, even though he was corned he refused to give in to the truth. He lay on the floor now reeling from the days 'fun'. Mephiles looked down on him coldly.

"Bored now." With that he turned off the lights and locked the room, leaving Shadow alone in the darkness.

_**Chorus**_

When the lights came back Shadow stared at Mephiles. He was unsure how long he had been here; eternity seemed like a good guess. Every day was the same. A new way to distress and torture him, every day Mephiles asked him that same damn question.

"Who do you belong to Shadow?" Always he remained silent, in too much agony and too proud to speak.

Through all of this Mephiles watched him, the sick bastard watched Shadow lose himself. Shadow couldn't deal with it anymore, he let his anger and pain explode._****_

Verse 3

Mephiles felt no remorse for Shadow as he lay there, screaming and crying for all he had suffered through. Impossible to tell between nightmare and reality, the constant paranoia, but most of all the sheer mental agony and torment. Shadow was mentally and physically exhausted but most of all he was broken. Mephiles had finally got what he wanted.

_**Chorus**_

Mephiles was ready for Shadow's anger to take over

"Now Shadow, whose are you? Who do you belong to?"

Shadow stared once again into the mesmerizing eyes which had once haunted him and gave in.

"You Mephiles, only you."

Mephiles couldn't help but smirk at his victory, he faded into the mist leaving Shadow alone waiting for what he' just said to register in his broken mind.


End file.
